jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arik's Adventures Series
'Arik's Adventures Series '''is a new series that tells the story after ''Aaron's Adventures Series, where a new adventure is about to begin with Aaron, & Megan son, Arik. Little does he know that Aaron's old enemy, Lucifer, has returned to claim revenge on Aaron's son, along with the next generation. Characters: Heroes & Villains *Heroes **Arik Matsuhiro **Stellaluna **James Rogers **Henry Pym Jr. **Torunn **Azari **Francis Barton (Hawkeye II) **Sapphire (Possible Member) **Sharkboy **Lavagirl **Hana Matsuhiro (Future member) **Jade Lee (Future member) *Villains **Lucifer **Satan DeCreepy **Leviathan **Beelzebub **Lilith **Barbatos **Mammon **Belphegor **Lord Maliss **Ultron **The Joker **The Horned King **King Candy **Pitch (The Boogeyman) **Shere Khan **Rameses **Emperor Beld **Ashram **Vagnard **Karla *Recurring Characters **Aaron Matsuhiro **Megan Matsuhiro **Hana Matsuhiro **Jade Lee Opening songs *Japanese Dinosaur King 1 *Soldier Dream *Pegasus Fantasy (omega version) Season 1: A New Chapter Begins *''Arik's Adventures in Saint Seiya Warriors of the Holy Battle '' *''Arik Meets Stellaluna'' *''Arik Meets Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Arik and the Rise of The Guardians'' *''Arik Meets The Prince of Eygpt'' *''Arik Disocvers Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Arik's Adventures of The Magic Tree House'' *''Arik's Adventures of Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow'' *''Arik's Adventures of Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker'' *''Arik's Adventures of Turtles Forever'' *''Arik's Adventures in The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Arik discovers The Sword in The Stone'' *''Arik discovers Jurassic Park'' *''Arik discovers The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Arik discovers Jurassic Park 3'' *''Arik, & The Black Cauldron'' *''Arik Meets Peter Pan'' *''Arik's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Arik Meets The Spy Kids'' *''Arik Meets The Spy Kids'' 2: The Island of Lost Dreams *''Arik Meets The Spy Kids 3: Game Over'' *''Arik Meets The Spy Kids: All The Time in The World'' *''Arik & The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl'' Season 2: News Friends, New Enemies *''Arik Meets Robin Hood'' *''Arik Meets Banjo The Woodpile Cat'' *''Arik Discovers The Secret of NIMH'' *''Arik's Adventures in An American Tail'' *''Arik's Adventures in The Land Before Time'' *''Arik Meets Anastasia'' *''Arik Meets Bartok The Magnificent'' *''Arik's Adventures in Fantasia'' *''Arik's Adventures in Fantasia'' 2000 *''Arik's Adventures in Pokemon: The First Movie'' *''Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode'' 1 The Phantom Menace *''Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode 2 Attack of The Clones'' *''Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS Clone Wars'' *''Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode 3 Revenge of The Sith'' *''Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode 4 A New Hope'' *''Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode'' 5 The Empire Strikes Back *''Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode'' 6'' Return of The Jedi'' *''Arik Meets The Hobbit'' *''Arik & The Last Unicorn'' *''Arik Meets The Thief & The Cobbler'' *''Arik Meets Aladdin'' *''Arik Meets Aladdin & The Return of Jafar'' *''Arik Meets Aladdin & The King of Thieves'' *''Arik's Adventures in Pokemon The Movie 2000'' *''Arik's Adventures in The Jungle Book 2'' *''Arik Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Arik Meets Hercules'' *''Arik Goes on The Road to El Dorado'' *''Arik Meets The Swan Princess'' *''Arik Meets Megamind'' Season 3: Reaching New Heights *''Arik Enters The Little Shop of Horrors'' *''Arik & The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring'' *''Arik & The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers'' *''Arik & The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King'' *''Arik Meets Eragon'' *''Arik's Adventures in Dragonheart'' *''Arik's Adventures in Dragonheart: A New Beginning'' *''Arik learns about Amazing Animals: Prehistoric Animals'' *''Arik's Adventures in Honey I Shrunk The Kids'' *''Arik Discovers Treasure Planet'' *''Arik's Walking with Dinosaurs'' *''Arik Meets Balto'' *''Arik Meets Balto II Wolf's Quest'' *''Arik's Adventures in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, & The Wardrobe'' *''Arik Meets Lambert The Sheepish Lion'' *''Arik Learns How to Train Your Dragon'' *''Arik's Adventures in Pokemon 3: The Movie'' *''Arik's Adventures in The Swan Princess: Escape From Castle Mountain'' *''Arik's Adventures in Return to Neverland'' *''Aaron & Arik Meet Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer'' *''Arik Meets Harry Potter Saga'' *''Arik Meets Shrek'' *''Arik's Adventures in Shrek 2'' *''Arik's Adventures in Shrek The Third'' *''Arik's Adventures in Shrek Forever After'' Season 4: Legends Unite *''Arik Meets Osmosis Jones'' *''Arik Meets Oz: The Great and Powerful'' *''Arik vs. Hook'' *''Arik vs. Godzilla'' *''Arik vs. Gremlins'' *''Arik's Adventures in Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' *''Arik's Adventures in Avatar'' *''Arik Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Aaron and Arik Discover Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Arik's Adventures in Space Jam'' *''Arik and the Looney Tunes are Back in Action'' *''Arik and the Quest for Camelot'' *''Arik finds out that Cats Don't Dance'' *''Arik says We're Back! A Dinosaur Story'' *''Aaron, and Arik's Adventures in Rock and Rule'' *''Arik Goes to Rio'' *''Aaron, Arik, and The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Aaron and Arik's Adventures in Stardust'' *''Arik Goes to Madagascar'' *''Arik Meets Lilo And Stitch'' *''Aaron, Arik and The Batman vs. Dracula'' *''Arik Meets Hellboy'' *''Arik Meets Rango'' *''Aaron, Arik, & Friends' Discover Pacific Rim'' TV Series *''Arik's Adventures in Ducktales'' *''Arik's Adventures in Gargoyles'' *''Arik Meets Darkwing Duck'' *''Arik's Adventures in Spiderman: The Animated Series'' *''Arik's Adventures in Tale Spin'' *''Arik and The Penguins of Madgascar'' *''Arik Rides on The Magic School Bus'' *''Arik's Adventures in Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Arik's Adventures in The Legend of Korra'' *''Arik Meets Kim Possible'' *''Arik Meets Danny Phantom'' *''Arik's Adventures in Total Drama Series'' *''Arik's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Arik's Adventures in Aladdin (TV Series)'' *''Arik's Adventures in Hercules (TV Series)'' *''Aaron, Arik and The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Arik Meets Krypto The Superdog'' Category:Arik's Adventures